


Stir It Up

by thingswithwings



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Arthie/Yolanda - Freeform, F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, Wrestling, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: World's too crazy, I can't take no moreI won't stay here locked behind the door





	Stir It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilly_the_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/gifts).



> Many thanks to anon for beta!
> 
> Song is by Patti LaBelle.
> 
> Note: contains a few seconds of sexual harassment/non-consensual touching.

 

**Password:** suplex

**Lyrics:**

I can’t sit here while I go nowhere  
Chase my dreams through the polluted air  
Walking on a wire  
Running out of time  
There’s no room in this ol heart of mine

Bill collectors waiting down the hall  
Neighbours screaming crack the bedroom wall  
Nerves jump off the pavement  
Passion hits the streets  
Angers cooking in the city heat 

World’s too crazy I can’t take no more  
I won’t stay here locked behind the door! 

Baby stir it up!  
Got to break it up now!  
When I think about tomorrow oooooh I can’t wait to  
Stir it up  
Got to shake it up now 

If I have to beg or borrow  
I’m not gonna take it anymore

Hungry minds do stare you in the eye  
Spread it thick and lay the biggest lies  
Don’t say what you’re feeling  
Must be hard to get  
All those time bombs ticking in your head 

So much pressure to keep holding on  
Pack my clothes up baby I’ll be gone

I’ve got to stir it up  
Got to break it up now  
When I think about tomorrow oooooh I can’t wait to  
Stir it up  
Got to shake it up now  
If I have to beg or borrow I’m not gonna take it anymore 

Can’t find love because it’s trapped inside  
Can’t find freedom flirting with the line  
Make some room in this ol heart of mine 

So much pressure to keep holding on  
Pack my clothes up baby I’ll be gone

Stir it up!  
I’ve got to break it up now  
When I think about tomorrow I can’t wait to  
Stir it up  
Got to shake it up now  
If I have to beg or borrow I don’t wanna take it anymore  
Got it break it up now  
When I think about tomorrow I can’t wait to  
Stir it up  
got to shake it up now  
if I have to . . . (fades out)


End file.
